gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Long
Infernal Dragon is the true form of Mythical Beast-Fist user Long, and the main villain of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Long Long (ロン, Ron, 23-49, played in his human form by Naoki Kawano) is the coordinator of the Mythical Beast-Fist, its actual leader. Though he refers to himself as a master of the Mythical Beast Dragon-Fist (幻獣ドラゴン拳, Genjū Doragonken), Long is not a human but an immortal known as the Infernal Dragon (無間龍, Mugen Ryū), a massive many-headed golden dragon with terrible power who manipulated the fate of humanity behind the scenes out of whim, deciding to make the world "less dull" for himself by creating the Destroyer. To that end, Long devised a means to bring Maku to his side, secretly aiding in the foundation of the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata while conditioning Maku to become the Destroyer. But after the Fist Sages sealed Maku and the Fist Demons, Long was forced to wait until another ideal pawn surfaces to take Maku's place. Assuming the guise of a human, Long murdered Rio's family, leaving only a young Rio alive to undergo the needed conditioning. Long also mortally wounded Dan years later before decimated the village where Jan was born to insure no interference from any of Dan's kin (Jan's survival of Long's assault was by accident). Setting up the Mythical Beast Fist, he used the Blood-Oath Ceremony (血盟の儀式, Ketsumei no Gishiki) to convert others into the Mythical Beast Fist, turning some into his servants. Long originally hid behind the scenes while overseeing Rio's training, with only Mele knowing about his presence in Confrontation Beast Hall. He even comforted her to an extent by revealing to her that Rio will obtain Fury Confrontation Ki and defeat Maku, setting up the events for it. Furthermore, Long evoked Gou's transformations into the werewolf until Bae's interference stopped that. Long was further vexed to learn that Rio is making his way to the Beast Origin Village, managing to have Rio turn back in the guises of Jan, Gou, and Sha-Fu, revealing the existence of the Virtuous Beast Sword that Rio needs to enter the village freely. Long also uses the same illusory power to force Mele to take the SoZyuTo from Ken while he's defenseless. Once Rio and Mele make the run for the Beast Origin Village, Long revealed himself at last to Maku, using himself as a distraction to allow Rio safe passage to the village. When the Fist Demons had served their purpose, Long arrives to kill Rageku in his fighting form, with the Fist Demon realizing who he is. With the deed done, Long fully reveals himself, offering Rio a chance to master the Mythical Beast Fist to become even stronger, converting both him and Mele in the Blood-Oath Ceremony to further his scheme. However, seeing Jan as a hindrance his plans, Long attempts to kill him behind Rio's back. But ironically, Jan managed to awaken Rio as the Mythical Beast King; much to Long's praise. Mele's interference ruined it, with Long's treachery and true identity revealed as a result, before beating Rio to find out why he didn't completely become the Destroyer. When Mele interferes once again, Long attempts to kill her, only to have Rio jump in front of her to shield her from the blast. Seeing Mele as the cause, Long takes her as a hostage so Rio can resume his part in the master plan. But once his plan is completely shattered, Long decides to kill them all and start finding a new Destroyer to replace Rio, however, Long is soon seemingly killed by SaiDaiGekiRinTohja. However, his spirit endured and entered Sanyo, using him to recreate himself. Now with a newfound interest in the Beast-Fist power that rivals his own, Long assumes his true form to personally destroy the world himself. Mele sacrfices her self to save the Gekirangers from one of his attacks, after which Gou and Ken try and fight with GekiTojahWolf and SaiDaiOh, but Long effortless defeats them both. Rio attempts a suicidal to kill him but Long survived because of his immortalty, though he was forced back into his armored form. Even in this state he still overwhelmed all five Gekirangers. Gou and Ken later to fight him, along with Fist Sages but they were no match for him. Long finally met his match when Jan, Retsu, and Ran returned after mastering the Confrontation Beasts-Fist. However, because Long was immortal the Gekirangers couldn't kill him, so they instead sealed him in a small ball for all time, with Jan safeguarding the small golden orb that Long has become. During the events of Go-onger vs. Gekiranger, Meka steals the sealed Long from Jan. Furthermore, when ingested by Nunchaku Banki, Long's energy turns the Barbaric Machine Beast into Long Banki (ロンバンキ, Ron Banki). Despite being partially released, Long needed to defeat the Gekirangers to become completely free, and was ultimately sealed away again after SaiDaiGekiRinTohja and Engine-O G12 destroyed Long Banki. His name is based on lóng (龙), the Mandarin word for "dragon", and motifs are the Azure Dragon and the Dragon of the Earthly Branches (though ironically, his fighting form is gold colored), both of which were said to be based on his true form along with every culture's experience with a dragon as Sha-Fu speculated. Dragon-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Long, manifesting his Ki in non-violent ways: * Cursed Smoke Emission (呪煙吐, Juendo): Allows Long to create a golden cloud of Mythical Ki, using it to subjugate the target to his will. The Gengi was first used on Gou, forcing him to resume his werewolf form. * Turn Phantom-Storage (転臨幻納, Tenrin Gennō): A coordinator's move, converting the target's qi into Mythical Ki during the Blood-Oath Ceremony. * All Soul Concentration (全魂集結, Zenkon Shūketsu): Long used this Gengi to revive Dan's soul and give it form as Suugu. * Mystic Body Overpowering Heavenly Change (幻身豪天変, Genshin Gōten Hen): Enlargement Gengi. * Mystic Release (幻開放, Genkaihō): Exposes master's Mythical Ki in its entirety. Outside of his Gengi, Long also manifested his Ki in attacks that appeared as lightening, a bow and arrow, and a massive rush of golden energy. Long is also a highly skilled martial artist with super-human level speed and strength. As the Infernal Dragon, he possess sharp teeth, can stretch his necks to great lengths, fire blasts of energy from his mouth, and is almost invulnerable (SaiDaioh's finisher had no effect on him). Sanyo Sanyo (サンヨ, San'yo, 36-48) is a master of the Mythical Beast Basilisk-Fist (幻獣バジリスク拳, Genjū Bajirisukuken) and uses gravity-based attacks. Sanyo ends all his sentences with ayo and is mutterer, often giving away hints about Long's true plan. Being Long's righthand man, Sanyo was actually created from a piece of Long's body, thus an immortal like his master. After Long wormed his way into Rio's service, Sanyo drags in the large wooden coffin holding Suugu, sending his apprentices to convince Rio of their power in vain. But Sanyo's habit of blabbering hints of Long's true plans for Rio, with Mele forcing him to reveal what he knew about it. He later battles the Gekirangers to keep them from Mele, only to be defeated by her, GekiChopper, GekiViolet, GekiBlue, and GekiYellow. Though he survived the incident because of his immortality, Sanyo serves his purpose of recreating Long. In the end, Sanyo is devoured/absorbed by Long as he assumed his true form and full power. His name is based on Suān Yŭ (酸與) of the Shan Hai Jing, and motifs are the Black Tortoise and the Snake of the Earthly Branches. Basilisk-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Sanyo: * Big-Heavy Slowdown (大重鈍化, Daijūdonka): Opponents' gravity is increased to crush them. * Small-Light Violent Change (小軽鋭化, Shōkeieika): Opponents' gravity is reduced enough to be blown away. * Anti-Gravity Armor (反重力鎧, Han Jūryoku Gai): Uses gravity to deflect Ki-based attacks. * Graviton (蔵備頓, Gurabiton): Alters the surrounding gravity of the area to crush his opponents. Trivia *Long is one of 3 final bosses still survive at end of series (the others are Witch Bandora and Arch Priest Gajah). Also see *Dai Shi *Scorch *Snapper Category:Sentai Villains Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger